


Bellatrix: The Rising

by betterthanJKR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthanJKR/pseuds/betterthanJKR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord's defeat left Bellatrix's world shattered and broken, on the run from the retributive Ministry of Magic, she hides where one would least expect it: the Muggle World. From here she plots a revenge so powerful it will shake the Wizarding World to its core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellatrix: The Rising

PROLOGUE  
January 1982

These were dark times. Three months had gone by since the Dark Lord had fallen in the most mysterious of circumstances in the hamlet of Godric’s Hollow. And in those three months, friends and family had been arrested, their homes raided, their lives destroyed by the retributive and vindictive arm of the Ministry’s justice. 

Narcissa stood anxiously in the depths of the cellar in Malfoy Manor. Pacing from one end of the cold, stone-floored room to the other, she could feel herself age in the stress of the moment. She had sent Dobby out almost an hour ago. He had still to return. 

“Mistress,” a small, high pitched voice whispered on the small door, knocking in three specific spots on the ancient door of the hidden entrance. His calloused knuckles barely felt the cold sting of the metal bars along the door. “Dobby is back,” he said in just the same tone. 

A hooded woman stood behind him. Breathless. There was an air of anxiety around her. It seemed as if she had been running for a while. Even though she stood in the very coldest of months, she was sweating. 

“Quiet, you mangy thing,” the woman said under her breath. “What’s taking Cissy so long?” she said to herself, her eyes darted around, looking back to see if anyone had followed them. The trees were dark and not a soul was in sight. 

The door to the cellar at Malfoy Manor opened slowly. It creaked as it slowly sung back to reveal the ashen face of the lady of the house. Narcissa saw the two cloaked figures. Seeing the face before her, Narcissa felt as if she was seeing the ghost from a distant past. Her sister looked horrible. A bloodied face and with mud crusted in her thick hair. She greeted her with a cold smile, her teeth were yellow. 

“Bella, you shouldn’t have come here-” she said in a hushed tone before being interrupted by the other woman, who unveiled her face.

“Darling, is that what you say to a woman on the run for three months? Where are your values? Won’t you be a good host and offer me your hospitality?” she smiled.

Resigned, Narcissa opened the door wider, and stepped back letting in the two of them. “Quickly!” Bellatrix kicked Dobby into the cellar as she strode inside. The cellar in Malfoy Manor had once been a dungeon in less trying times. Now, it had been stripped clean of anything which could connect the noble House Malfoy to the philosophy of the fallen Dark Lord. 

Once inside, the blond started: “I hope you were careful enough not to let anyone see you.”

Pulling off her cloak from her head, though doubtful, she smiled again, “Darling, Cissy, what do you take me for.” 

“You don’t know what Lucius has had to go through… hearings at the Ministry… intrusions into our home by filthy Aurors…” she wiped a tear. Narcissa looked at Bellatrix straight in the eyes, holding her shoulder, “Please, don’t jeopardize us any more than we already are.”

The other woman turned around, rather shocked, and amused. “Cissy, I always knew Lucius was a pathetic weakling… but my own sister?” She sounded genuinely insulted, “I would have thought you would be my ally in this hour!” she raised her voice.  
“Your husband is a weasel. A traitor to the Dark Lord! Bloody bastard! Heard he told the Wizengamot quite the story…” she hissed angrily. When the Daily Prophet had published the details of the Malfoy trial, Bellatrix had been enraged by how easily many of the servants had claimed to be under the influence of Imperio. She had felt truly disappointed to see Lucius’ face in the photograph, his desperation evident. Bellatrix never had much respect for him but never could she have thought he would descend that low.

“Lucius knows how to pick his battles,” Narcissa raised her own voice, though the tone seemed alien to her. Having grown up with Bellatrix, she never felt herself capable of ever reaching those levels of rage. It was simply far too degrading to lose oneself to anger so totally. “Not everyone wants the Dementor’s Kiss?”

“Oh that sweet Kiss I’d take any day if I could come one step closer to getting the Dark Lord back!” she shouted. “I’d bloody kill you for saying what you say if you weren’t my sister.” She kicked Dobby again, hard enough to send him crashing into the wall. 

Bellatrix could feel her anger starting to bubble and rise but she held it in, stopping any further outbursts. She did not want to lose control – particularly not tonight. “Cissy,” she walked towards her, her tone calm now, “You know, that I know that the Dark Lord lives, for he is ever-living. But I forgive you for wanting the best for your own happiness.” 

“Bella, let’s just drop the matter. Please tell me why you sent that dreadful message in the dead of the night.” She had been in the nursery, trying to get young Draco to go to sleep. His sleep had been rather disturbed, ever since the Aurors had started making visits at all odd hours of the day. That night, the shriek of her sister had woken him up. She had lit up the fireplace and screamed the secret word that only the Black Sisters knew of. A word reserved for the direst of circumstances. 

She placed her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “Cissy I’m in trouble.” 

Ever since the Dark Lord had fallen in Godric’s Hollow, it was known that the Lestranges were one of the few devoted servants who had kept the torch lit bright for the Dark Lord. When the word had spread of the event in that small village, the dangerous trio of the three Lestranges; Bellatrix, Rodulphus, and Rabestan had been quick to vanish. Knowing full well the traitors amongst the ranks of the Death Eaters would be quick to seek immunity from the retribution of a vindictive Ministry. 

“The Aurors raided our spot, they followed the trail from the Longbottom’s and Rudi and Rabestan are in custody.” She grew quiet for a moment. “I barely escaped. Had to kill three of the bloody mudbloods.”

Narcissa sighed. “I guessed as much. I don’t want to know anything more. Here,” she handed over a pouch to her sister, “This will have all that you can need.” She hugged her. “You better leave before Lucius finds out.”

Bellatrix looked at her sister. Affection had never been her strength but she felt the situation merited something more than a simple thank you. She leaned and kissed her sister on the cheek. “This may be a goodbye but this is not a farewell.”

She stepped back out and walked into the thick cover of trees. Uncertain as to what the days ahead held for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interesting experiment for me. Just a bit of a fun exercise in undertaking a low-stress writing project without planning it out - as is my usual approach. Hopefully, those who read it find it as entertaining as I find it when I write (or should I say type) it.


End file.
